Percabeth
''Percabeth ''is the Romantic paring Between Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.Though initially started on antagonistic terms, their relationship develops throughout the series. He was the reckless bad boy, who found out that he was a Demigod who Annie happened to develop an interest in. When Percy was told to lead the rest of the titans,to victory in battle, Percy was unsure, but Annie helped him through it, and willing to call him on his crap, she saw something in him that hinted he wasn't a bad leader, And so there marked the start of a tentative yet beautiful friendship. Over the seasons, their bond continues to grow, from becoming allies to friends to best friends and ultimately lovers. He’s always saving her from danger and she’s saving him from his dark self. They both love each other with a passion that consumes them. For him, she is the best thing that has ever happened to him, his life. For her, he is the one that defines her, her soulmate. PERCABETH MOMENTS: Season 1: Divide & Conquer * Annie complemented Percy's eyes, the two then share a romantic look. * Percy seamed extremely jealous when he found out that Annie used to have a crush on Luke. * Percy thinks about his past feelings for Annie. * Percy rushed to Annie's aid after she was attacked by a hooded figure. * Percy gets Jealous When Annie suggest,That the team ask Luke for Weapons. * Percy said Annie looked great when he saw her mission outfit. * Tyson commented that the girls looked hot in there mission gear, and this made Percy blush and stutter a lot. * Percy looked jealous when Luke called Annie amazing. * Percy questioned Luke about his relationship with Annie,and threatend him if ever hurt her again. * during the attack at camp-half blood Percy talks to isabelle and she says that he has a not-so-secret-crush on Annabeth. * Annie said that she needed Percy. * Annie saved Percy from being crushed by a rock. * Percy tried to hold Annie's hand during the lecture, but she moved her hand, blushing. * When Percy was ambushed by a demon, Annie rushed by his side, with worry on her face. * Annie said that she only joined the Titans for Percy. Then called him a jerk. * Theseus said that his and euphemia's love will be reborn into 2 of there descendant's, making Tyson. comment that it's Percy and Annie's love,making them both go into denial and blush emberessed. * Grover jokes and says that Annie was Percy's girlfriend, causing Percy to lash out at Grover,hurting Annie's feeling's making her run off. * Percy looked Jealous when Annie called Luke a gentlemen. * Annie shielded Percy from Slade after he pulled out a gun. * Percy was in shock and looked horrified, after Annie was shot by Slade. * Percy seamed very protective of Annie after she was attacked by Slade. * Percy was determined to see Annie, after she was shot by slade. * Annie and Percy shared a romantic moment, and almost kissed when she was healing back at Camp. * The two looked awkward, when Annie put her hands around him. On The Run: *Annie shouted for Percy when they were almost gunned down by "agents" * Percy tackled Annie when she was about to be crushed by a gate. * Percy looked at Annie romantically, when he saw her outfit, Isabelle Made the situation more awkward when she asked Percy how Annie looked. * Percy disagreed when Annie called Luke for help (obviously because he was jealous!) * Percy promised to protect Annie with his life, and Annie kissed him on the cheek. * during a battle Percy shielded Annie from a demon,and the two looked at each other awkwardly. * Percy commented about Annie still wearing the necklace that he gave her, and she says that it's her good luck charm,and he smiles at her. * Percy disagreed, and became worried, when Annie suggested that she fly into the dragon. * Percy rushes to Annie's aid after she defeated the dragon. Switched: * During a battle, Annie gets grabbed by a demon, and Percy pulls her up, the two hug, and end up on top of each other * after isabelle calls the two lovebirds, and says that they can make out later, causing them to awkwardly untangle from each other. * Delfi reveals that The son of the sea and The Daughter Of Wisdom's love will recreate Theseus's and euphie's epic love story (and Percy figures that Delfi means Annabeth) * Percy seamed distraught when The Puppet King stole Annie (and Isabelle's) soul, and seamed shocked when he found out that, they switched bodies. * Percy knew to run to Isabelle's body (because it was Annie's spirit in her body) when she got injured, during a battle * Percy calms down Evil Annie, and catches her after she passes out. * Percy finds a bunch of drawings of him, in Annie's notebook. (this implies the first part of Delfi's Prophecy was true) Midnight Maskerade: * Percy and Annie panicked when Queen Titania pointed out that,Percy and Annie remind her a lot of Theseus and Euphemia, when they were young. * Percy blushed when Queen Titania, called Annie beautiful. * Percy agrees to take Annie to the maskerade ball, Annie, and Tyson says that it's a date, making Percy deny this and become defensive. * Isabelle asked Annie about her "date" Percy, making her blush and deny that it's a date. * Percy looked stunned,and called Annie's beautiful when he saw Annie's Maskerade dress * The two shared a romantic slow dance together. * Percy looked worried when Annie asked about Delfi's Prophecy. * Annie saved Percy from a demon attack, and the two looked at each other romanticly. * Percy became worried when Annie ran into the main ballroom, to save queen Titania. * The two nearly held hands, before the main gate closed. * Percy seemed infuriated, and determined, to rescue Annie from Queen Titania's clutches. * Percy rushed to Annie's aid, after she is injured in battle. * Annie commented saying that, (minus the demon attack) she had a great time with him. the two then, share a romantic look. DEEP 6:Through out the episode, Percy starts a rivalry with Auqualad, because he is jealous of him and Annie. * Percy looked jealous, when Auqualad called Annie "the hot one" * The two shared a romantic look, when Percy was feeling down about letting trident get away. * a significant moment of sexual tension between Percy, and Annabeth, accured, when Annie was dared to jump into the CHB Fountain. * Percy looked angry after Garth caught Annie, after her stool gave out. * Garth says that he doesn't want to "step on his Percy's turf" alarming Percy, and making him share a friendly glance with him. * Garth and Thalia, talk to Percy about his feelings about Annie, making him worried IN HARMS WAY:Percy's feelings are stronger than ever, but Annie has her eyes on someone else...or so she thought... * Percy was worried about, Annie after she was attacked by the rebels. * Percy was jealous of the masked man, who saved her live. * Percy protected Annie from, all of the attacks, during a battle. * Percy objected to Annie trying fine the masked man, and said that it was stupid. * The two spent a romantic time, at Lake Roccaluce, and almost kissed. * Percy (sorta) admitted to have more than friendly feelings for Annie.. * Percy seemed Nervous when, Annie suggested that they fused together lip-to-lip during, a demon attack. * Annie was alarmed when Percy was about to leave Camp Half-blood. * Percy passionately kissed Annie (ON THE LIPS!!!!!!!:O) and, promised that he would come back to her. * Annie (FINALLY) realizes that she has feelings for Percy. The Children Of The Night: *Percy get's (EXTREMELY) Jealousy when Isabelle, points out that, Annie was texting a vampire. *Percy complains to Tyson about, his jealousy, and reveals that he kissed Annie. *Percy said that Annie looked great, when he saw her outfit. *Annie (unknowingly) made out with Percy, thinking he was Jessie. *Percy was about to tell Annie, that she kissed him last night, and looked upset, when the two were interrupted by Jessie *the two shared a romantic look, and Theseus comforted Percy, by reciting the song line "you only know you love her when you let her go..." making Percy think romantically about Annie. The Hunter's Moon: *Percy looked angered when Isabelle pointed out that Annie had been fighting with Jessie again. *Percy ask's Alifio how he felt when he first met Agayfa, and Alifio points out that he felt about Agayfa, how Percy feels for Annie, making Percy blush and go into denial. *Percy claims that Annie and Jessie's relationship was going down in flames, and that she should break up with him, Annie then reveals, that she can't because Athena made a deal with Jessie's dad, infuriating Percy, and commenting that Annie's wasting all of her time, and that she's with the wrong guy, prompting an awkward moment. *Annie looked hurt when she saw Rachel kiss Percy, after a battle. *Annie protected Percy from (several) demon attack(s) *Annie became overrun with jealousy and kissed Percy (ON THE LIPS!!!!!!), and became shocked and run away. *Annie makes out Jessie, and she thinks about Percy the whole time. *Annie breaks up with Jessie, possibly because of her feelings for Percy. *Annie admits, that she liked when Percy kissed her, and that he's been stuck in her head, for a whole week and that he confused her so much that she broke up with Jessie. *Annie was distraught when Claudius, bit Percy. *Percy was horrified, and ran away, when he found out that he clawed Annie's arm. *Annie swore to find Percy no matter what the danger was. *Annie was distraught, after she shot Percy with, the silver bullet. *Annie never left Percy's side while he was healing, in the infirmary *Percy still looked guilty when he saw the gash, on Annie arm. *Annie yelled at Percy for, almost getting himself killed (again) The Beast Within: An Indirect Kiss: *Percy looked at Annabeth romantically, after she explained why it was night during the day time *